


15. Scars

by titC



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC
Summary: No one expects Foggy Nelson to have scars.





	15. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Whumptober](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/) for organizing it and [PixelByPixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel) for the beta!  


No one expects Foggy Nelson to have scars.

He looks round and soft and sweet, and for the most part he is. Marci remembers very well the first time she saw him on campus; he had a lot of hair and he was still in the beard experiments phase of his life. She thought he didn’t look very threatening, not at all the kind of cut-throat, entitled, rich boy she’d expected in Columbia. She was here because she believed in the law, in justice; because she wanted to make a difference. And him? She couldn’t tell, at first. She thought he didn’t look all that smart, under all that hair.

He proved her wrong. He was, in fact, very smart. He could party hard and he could study hard; he’d lend you his notes and he’d flirt with you and then he’d ace the class. And you wouldn’t even hate him for it. He was practical-minded and an idealist, down-to-earth and yet believing the best of everyone… Marci was fascinated.

And when she discovered he was also very good in bed, she vowed to always keep his number in her phone.

All her life, Marci has worked hard. She comes from a family of overachievers; she’s a woman in a male-dominated world. She quickly understood that if she had a big firm behind her, she’d be able to do more. So she fought for recognition, she fought to get a spot in Landman and Zack, and then she threw it all away to do the right thing.

And she did it because of Foggy.

He looks round and soft and sweet, yes, but he’s got a spine of steel. If he sets his mind on something, he’ll dedicate himself to it. He showed it in Columbia, and since then she’s learned to look for it. She’s learned to look after him, too. He’s still round and soft and sweet, but he has nightmares and he has scars. He was hurt as he was helping that old Latina lady, and then he was shot in the DA’s office. None of that stopped him.

It didn’t even stop him from leaving his nice corner office to reopen Nelson and Murdock, even though Matt had broken his heart.

Matt. He is, in many ways, the opposite of Foggy. He has always been charming, too, but contrary to Foggy she’s always felt there was… something else. Something dark. There’s a hardness to him, and a sadness too. Foggy, sweet Foggy, made it his mission to be Matt’s friend from the moment he laid eyes on him, and they became attached at the hip. But Marci was pretty sure Foggy wouldn’t have so many scars today if he and Matt hadn’t been so codependent.

When she’s in bed with Foggy, she touches the scars: his shoulder, his stomach. He says they don’t hurt anymore, that he doesn’t regret a thing. Marci wishes they still hurt, just so he wouldn’t keep going back to Matt and getting hurt again. It’s going to happen again, she knows it. She sees it in the way he talks about him, sometimes. He’s worried.

But if she asks him what is wrong, he just shrugs and kisses her and tells her not to worry.

She worries anyway.

When they move into their new offices, they invite her to celebrate. They drink, they eat, but then at 10 Matt says he has to go, and neither Karen nor Foggy seem surprised. That’s when Marci notices he’s hardly touched his beer, and she remembers he used to drink just as much as the other students back then.

“Don’t go,” Foggy pleads. “Not tonight.”

Marci’s not jealous; she has no reason to be. But she wishes Matt would listen, because she doesn’t like it when Foggy’s unhappy.

“You know he will,” Karen says.

The three of them seem to have a silent conversation, and then Matt sighs and bows his head.

That’s when she learns what he does under a mask, and why Foggy worries so much. She wants to strangle Matt.

But he stays, and he drinks, and Foggy’s beaming until he and Marci stumble into bed at an ungodly hour of the morning.

They speak over breakfast, the two of them. He tells Marci of Matt’s many scars, those he saw, those he only knows about, and those Matt won’t even mention. Foggy tells her Matt’s been here for him too, many times; he says he owes him for reminding them of why they chose to be lawyers, that if he’d stayed at HC&B he’d have lost his soul.

“But he’s used you, he’s lied to you and betrayed you.”

“He’s working on that.”

“And that’s enough?” So many scars, so many nightmares.

“He’s always come back, in the end.”

And that’s why she loves Foggy: he looks round and soft and sweet, yes, but he’s one of the strongest, fiercest person she knows. He’ll fight for his clients, he’ll fight for his friends and his family; he has the scars to prove it and he’s proud of them. Marci has come to realize that people she thought unafraid and unstoppable, like Daredevil or even Karen, would be nothing without him.

Foggy looks cuddly like a teddy bear; but he’s got claws too, and he’s not afraid to use them.


End file.
